Memories of the Dead
by Animefreak1264
Summary: At the end of WW2, Prussia was formally dissolved by the allies. Gilbert was dead, but a land with people and culture could not be without a representation. What if there, on the land where Prussia was born, appeared a child. With two souls trapped in one body, will they both ever be free? Will another tormented by the soul of a long dead empire realize his love towards his friend?
1. Chapter one: Ich bin Ostpreußen

Summary: At the end of WW2, Prussia was formally dissolved by the allies. Gilbert was dead, but a land with people and culture could not be without a representation. What if there, on the land where Prussia was born, between Poland and the Baltic states, appeared a child. With two souls trapped in one body, will they both ever be free? Will another tormented with the soul of a long dead empire realize his love towards his dearest ally and friend?

Chapter one: Ich bin Ostpreußen

It was a warm June night in the city of Königsberg. The city which now lay in ruins was the capital of the once great Kingdom of Prussia. On the cobblestone streets of the destroyed city stood two brothers, Gilbert and Ludwig, with arms wrapped around each other in a tight embrace. The air was filled with an overwhelming sense of sadness and melancholy as they prepared for what would come. The treaty that would officially end the empire that the brothers had created was being signed. Most of the territory they've amassed would be returned to the countries they were stolen from. The allies (except China), like vicious hungry wolves had decided to split Germany's land amongst themselves and put him to work as their servant. It seemed Germany would once again have to make cuckoo clocks for France, yet the the fate of Prussia was much worse still.

The allies saw no other choice but to dissolve the once mighty Kingdom of Prussia. The brothers were helpless, their fates in the hands of their enemies. It was true that the German leaders had committed horrors the likes of which had never before been seen, but a country is not to blame for the actions of those in power. Nonetheless, the allies wanted justice and Prussia would receive no mercy. For him, the sentence was death.

Two sets of eyes watched as the brothers embraced each other, tears streaming down their cheeks in likeness of a waterfall. Yet the sets of eyes who watched did not shed any tears at all. The nations those eyes belonged to were hurt horribly by the war that Germany began, and they were in no mood to forgive or forget. The war had lost one of the nations, named Lithuania, his independence. It nearly cost the other nation, named Poland, his life. Poland was on the verge of the same fate that Prussia was handed, but like a phoenix he rose up from the brink. To Poland, this was a just revenge. He and Lithuania had been charged with keeping watch of Germany and Prussia's final moments together.

"Bruder, this is my fault. I'm sorry." Germany cried, his voice filled with all the sorrow and regret in the world. Prussia shook his head solemnly. "Nein bruder, no need to apologize. This is not your fault." Then he began to disintegrate. Blood started to pour out of his body as his flesh began falling to ash and dust. Even Poland and Lithuania began to cry. Germany's cries grew louder and all the more painful as his brother slowly turned into a pile of ash and blood. Then, the last words fell from Prussia's mouth. "Don't cry over me bruder, because in the end, even in the very end, I am still awesome." Only seconds later, Prussia was gone.

Germany stood frozen near the pile of ash and blood that was once his brother, to shocked. He said in barely audible whisper, "Bruder, Holy Rome, I'm sorry." A ghostly voice from long ago replied to him. "Go. Go to him and live the life that I can't, no matter how much I wish I could." Germany nodded. "You are right, Holy Roman Empire. Italy must be worried sick and terrified.", he said in a sad and lonely tone as he walked away from the place his brother died.

Poland and Lithuania looked at each other. Confusion was written all over their faces. "Who was he talking to?" Lithuania asked. Poland shrugged. "How should I know? There was like totally nobody there!" Poland exclaimed.

The two nations turned back to where Prussia had died. To their surprise, there was a little child with pale skin, silvery white hair, and unmistakable red eyes in the pile of ash and blood that was once Prussia. He couldn't be older than two years old "Who are you?", they asked the young boy.

The child responded in a solemn, high pitched voice, "Ich bin Ostpreußen." (I am East Prussia.)


	2. Chapter Two: Still Sane

Chapter Two: Still Sane

A small yellow bird flew down and landed in front of East Prussia, a look of great pain painted on his face. "Hello little bird, don't be upset." said the child.

"Take good care of Gilbird for me."

East Prussia nodded. "I will, I promise."

Poland and Lithuania looked at each other. "Who was he talking to- anyway, we totally need to figure out what to do with the child." Poland said nervously.

Lithuania nodded. "We need to hide the boy. We can't let him find the poor child." he told Poland. Just then, they heard someone approach. Lithuania quickly pushed East Prussia into a nearby bush as soon as it was clear that the person approaching was Russia.

"Ow" East Prussia squealed. Lithuania sighed. "It's for your own good, just stay there and be quiet!"

Lithuania felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around, trembling in fear. "Hello, Mr. Russia." Russia just smiled and asked "hide what child from whom?"

Lithuania started to panic. "What child? I haven't seen any child! Poland, have you seen a child?" he said in a terrified voice. Poland laughed nervously. "Of course not! Why would I have seen a child? There aren't any children here!"

Just then, a thorn struck into East Prussia's arm. "Stupid thorn." the child mumbled.

Russia heard talking from the bush and smiled wider. "There is a child in that bush, da."

Lithuania screamed "Run away! Save yourself!" The child came out with a confused look on his face. "What is so scary? I don't see anything unusual."

Then Russia walked up to the child and said "hey little one, I'm Russia and I'll be caring for you now."

Meanwhile, Germany was heading to the home of the Italy brothers. He had to see his dearest friend Italy. It was the only thing that could keep him sane in this dark time. Yet everywhere he went, the memories of the dead followed him. In the song of the birds he was reminded of Prussia. His brother was the only thing filling his mind. Italy would be the only relief. He had only really ever known Italy since World War One, so why then did he feel that he had once, a very long time ago, loved him as more than just a friend.

"Cherish it" said a voice Germany knew so well. The spirit of the dead Holy Roman Empire had been with him from the moment he was born in a pile of ash and blood, just like the one that Prussia had become when he died.

Germany remembered it well. France, who had seen Holy Rome die, was the first person Germany ever saw. The flamboyant nation had taken the young Germany to his friends, Spain and Prussia. Prussia somehow saw that Germany was his brother and raised him to be the nation he is today. Indeed, from the moment he was born, memories of the dead have haunted him. "Prussia, I'm sorry, I'm sorry I failed you! You made me who I am and I let you die!" Germany screamed in anguish.

Germany had to see Italy. It would be the only thing to keep him sane, and he was still sane. He had to be, for Italy's sake, he had to be.


	3. Chapter 3: Allies Meeting

Chapter Three: Allies Meeting

East Prussia looked at Lithuania with an angry look on his face. "Why did you push me into a bush! Teach him a lesson, Gilbird!" That was apparently unnecessary. Russia smiled widely at Lithuania. "So that is how the boy got in the bush, da. I am disappointed. I thought you would have learned by now."

East Prussia was distracted by the thorn which had struck him. He giggled as he stomped on the thorn. Then he screamed as the thorn dug into his foot. The others rushed over to him. East Prussia managed to get the thorn out by himself. "That really hurt!" he whined. "Perhaps next time you do not step on thorn, da?" Russia commented. East Prussia nodded his head. "Ja, perhaps."

At that moment, the other allies(except China) appeared. "Dude, what about the meeting? Why'd you up and leave the meeting?" America asked.

Russia smiled as he answered. "I didn't trust those two to keep good watch, but that isn't important. I found this boy here. He call himself 'East Prussia.' Since we can't have a Prussia in existence, why not change the name. Problem solved, da."

France's eyes widened in shock. "Mon dieu, It's just like the time when I dissolved Holy Rome! A child with freakishly similar features appeared!" France exclaimed.

By this point East Prussia was lying down, fast asleep. Having been through a lot, he was very tired.

Russia smiled as he bent down and picked up the child. "He's asleep. I'll be taking him home now. You three can continue the meeting without me. Lithuania, say goodbye to Poland and come along. Boss will be happy about the new addition to our house."

Meanwhile, Germany had almost reached Italy's house when one of his messengers arrived. "Mr. Germany, I have terrible news! A child who looked like your brother appeared where your brother died and was found and taken by Russia!"

Germany was shocked and sad, but there was nothing he could do. "To the victors go the spoils." he growled. The Allied forces already killed Prussia. How much more would they punish the poor country for the crimes of his dead boss.


	4. Chapter four: The Great Prussia's Diary

Chapter 4: The Great Prussia's Diary

East Prussia woke up to a new surrounding. Russia was looking down at him. "Good morning, you slept long. Probably so tired because your city was ruined from the war. Poor boy, I'll get my government to rebuild it, so no need to worry." Russia said.

East Prussia was confused. "Where am I? This isn't Königsberg…"

Russia smiled. "I took you home to my place. You are very young, so I'll be taking care of you, da. I will be managing the government, industry, and politics in your land and protect you with my military" I'll be your big brother. I have to go to a meeting, but I'll be back soon. If you need anything, ask one of the baltics for help."

Once Russia left, the spirit of Prussia appeared to East Prussia holding a book. "This is for you." Prussia said, handing the book to him.

East Prussia read the cover. It said the great Prussia's diary. He opened it and began to read.

Volume 187

Today I invaded Austria's Vital Regions and took Silesia. That Hungary chick is tougher than I thought!

P.S: I am awesome!

Volume 188

How dare Austria get a female boss! Me, Spain, und France will teach him a lesson. Austria sucks! I am so awesome.

Volume 218

I am awesome! Today I invaded Poland's vital regions und partitioned the land with Russia und the young master. If it were up to me, Austria wouldn't get any land.

Volume 230

Kesesese! The awesome me smothered Austria's piano in honey. It was so awesome!

Volume 235

France dissolved Holy Rome today. He brought back a freakishly similar child to show me und Spain. He told us that he was called Germany. He is my awesome little brother so I get to keep him. I have a little brother.

"You really don't like Austria, do you?" East Prussia asked the Spirit.

After a while East Prussia closed the book. A knock was heard on the door. After East Prussia said they could come in, Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia came in.

Meanwhile, Germany had arrived at Italy's house. Italy went up and hugged him. "Germany, I'm scared. What if the allies decide to dissolve me? I don't want to die!" Just the thought of Italy's death sent Germany to tears.

"Oh, Italy."


	5. Chapter five: Realization

Chapter 5

Italy and Germany were both in tears. "Don't worry Italy, They won't dissolve you. Ich liebe dich, Italia (I love you Italy)."

Italy nodded as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Ti amo anch'io (I love you too)."

Hearing Italy say that shook Germany to his core as a scene unfolded in front of him.

A young Italy stood there crying. Facing him was Holy Rome, who was about to leave. "Oh Holy Rome, please don't go! What if you never come back!" Italy said as he embraced Holy Rome.

Holy Rome began to cry. "Italy, I have to go. It is the only way. The deck brush you gave me will be with me always, and you will be in my heart forever. Ich liebe dich."

"Ti amo anch'io" Italy replied as Holy Rome let go of him and ran away.

Germany snapped back to reality with a shocking realization. "Me and Holy Rome, we are one and the same!"

Meanwhile with East Prussia (I wonder how long that name will last…), the baltics introduced themselves. Lithuania spoke first. "We already met of course, but I have not told you my name. I'm Lithuania."

The other two introduced themselves as Latvia and Estonia. Estonia looked smart, while Latvia seemed very timid. The three warned him to be careful and not be too trusting. You just shrugged it off. "Let's play hide and seek! It's me and Prussia versus you three!"

Lithuania's blood froze. He had seen Prussia die with his own two eyes. Were this boy and Prussia somehow connected? Could East Prussia communicate with a dead country.


	6. Chapter six: The allies

Chapter 6

At the meeting, the allies were discussing how to make Japan surrender. As always, America was the leader of the meeting. "Alright dudes! Here's the plan! China and Russia, back me up with military force. England and France, back me up by making sure Germany and Italy don't violate the terms of their surrender. I've said it before and I'll say it again, I'm the hero!"

The other four allies sighed. This was typical behavior from Alfred the American, but that didn't make it less annoying. Unable to read the mood, America kept on talking. "I have an ultimate weapon that I really, really, really wanna use, but my president has to give the ok! It's not fair!"

Eager to change the topic to something other than Japan, China asked Russia if he had come up with a new name for East Prussia. Russia nodded his head. "Да, from now on he is to be called Kaliningrad. Someone important to my country died, and my boss wanted the child named after him. I should probably be getting home now since he is so young."

America interrupted. "Bosses are so dumb! I wanna use those bombs already!"

With Russia having left, the meeting came to a close. England was scolding America for complaining about his own boss, claiming that his British gentleman self would never talk to Churchill like that.

Meanwhile East Pruss…err..I mean Kaliningrad, was trying to get some sleep, but Prussia was making that impossible. "Hey kid! Wanna throw acorns at Lithuania? We could also knock over Russia's vodka cabinet und blame it on Estonia. Why don't I show you how big Ukraine's tracts of land are? We can hide Latvia's underwear! Lets sneak out und annoy Austria. Can we please do something? I am so bored!"

Kaliningrad growled. "Maybe later. I am trying to sleep!"

Prussia sighed. "Oh come on! It'll be fun!"

"Go away." Kaliningrad sighed.

"Kesesess! You und I both know that is impossible" Prussia laughed. "At least let me sing you a lullaby. Eins, zwei, drei!"

Kaliningrad growled. This was going to be a very long night.


	7. Chapter seven

Kaliningrad awoke to find himself in an entirely new world. It was immediately clear to him that this was the same place where he was born, yet it looked very different. The city wasn't in ruins. Standing there in all its brilliance is a castle he has  
never seen before. "Go in" whispered the wind in his ear.

Kaliningrad cautiously entered the castle. Going upstairs he could hear two people talking. Entering the room the talking came from, he got a good look at the people. One was an older man, the other was a younger women. They both looked like very important  
people. Standing by the older man was Prussia, still alive and well. Standing by the young women was Russia, only a tad younger looking than he was before Kaliningrad had fallen asleep. It was clear that this was the past.

The man and the woman were talking about conquering Poland. It all actually sounded horrible. The were debating on whether or not to recruit Austria, Poland's ally, with the promise of land. The whole thing was confusing. What did they want with Poland?  
What even is a Poland? Who are the man and woman? Why would Austria betray Poland? What even is an Austria? He went up to Prussia and tapped him. "What is going on?" But there was no response. He did the same with Russia and still got no  
response.

"Can they not see me!?"

Meanwhile, Germany and Italy where interrupted by a knock on the door. Germany answered the door to find France.

"Germany and Italy, what do you two remember about the disappearance of Holy Rome. Russia said he found a child who looked like Prussia and it made me realize something about the past."

Looking on in total shock, Germany's eyes blacked out as a scene unfolded before him.

Austria was comforting a boy who looked exactly like himself when he was little.

"Austria, I can't go. I thought I could but I can't. I can't leave Italy alone here and I don't have the strength to tell her that I will die. Napoleon's army is far too strong, even for me."

"Holy Rome, you must think rationally about this! If France gets his hands on Italy…"

"He will no matter what, but if we fight him I will surely die!

"What will Italy think if you simply surrender to your fate. Would you rather die a hero or a coward."

Holy Rome was crying uncontrollably as he nodded. "I know that I must go, but I am afraid. Just let me tell Italy goodbye."


End file.
